Susan
by Aurora Darks
Summary: [OS] A deux Susan, trop vite grandies. Basé sur Les Robots de Isaac Asimov


**Susan Calvin**

**20 décembre 1989**

Plus que quatre jours avant Noël. Les premiers flocons tombent enfin. Ils ont failli être en retard pour les fêtes.

Pourtant, dans le village, personne ne se penche à sa fenêtre avec ce petit sourire qui accueille habituellement les premières neiges. Aucune boule blanche ne fend l'air, aucun pompon ne s'agite dans le décor immaculé, aucun rire ne vient réchauffer cette glaciale atmosphère.

Seules des traces de pas s'écrivent dans la neige, les pas des habitants qui fuient, qui fuient les horreurs de la guerre, de l'abominable cruauté des hommes.

Plutôt que les traditionnels cantiques, ce sont les sirènes qui résonnent dans les rues et les seuls lumières qui clignotent sont celles des avions qui approchent, traîneaux enchantés venant livrer leurs cargaisons de missiles sur les cheminés d'où s'échappent encore quelques fumées.

Dans la rue principale, les premiers morts ne sont pas les victimes de l'Ennemi, mais de l'affolement général. C'est qu'il connaît bien son travail l'Ennemi. C'est toujours la même chanson. Affoler, avec les avions, les bruits, les menaces, les récits des massacres précédents. Puis bombarder, raser, détruire, supprimer. Et enfin achever. Avec un fusil, une mitraillette, une pierre, peu importe l'arme du moment qu'elle tue. Oui, toujours la même routine, réglée comme du papier à musique.

Un peu à l'écart du coeur du village, un petit chemin dont on devine à peine les pierres sous les flocons qui s'accumulent. Au bout de ce chemin, derrière la vieille grille rouillée, sous les arbres qui plient leurs branches nues, une maison à l'ancienne se couvre peu à peu de neige. Si on ouvre la porte, avec une clé comme autrefois, on peu voir dans le hall un porte manteau, auquel sont encore suspendus un manteau de femme et deux blousons d'enfants. La veste en cuir de leur père n'y est pas, elle est partie se battre, avec son propriétaire.

Il est tôt le matin, un mercredi, les filles ne sont pas à l'école. Pourtant, alors qu'elles devraient dormir, leur mère les appelle, mais sans cette chaleur qui les réveille habituellement le matin.

Susan dévale les escaliers. Au loin, les premiers échos résonnent sur les falaises. Sa mère, affolée, l'attrape par la main. Elles traversent ainsi près de la moitié de leur vielle maison. Poussée par la peur, elle arrache la porte plus qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Susan sent son coeur manquer un battement. Le lit de Christie est vide. Elles repartent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées. Devant la porte du salon, elles percutent la Christine en question. C'est certainement ce qui la sauve. Soulagée de retrouver sa soeur, Susan lâche la main de mère, pour attraper celle, plus petite, de Christie. Zipo, le petit chien robot de la famille, détale vers le jardin.

Le premier obus détruit la cuisine. En une seconde, les appareils ménagers, le grand plan de travail où sa mère aimait cuisiner comme dans l'ancien temps avec des couteaux et des saladiers, le pot de fausses fleurs sur la table, tout disparaît dans une avalanche de fumée. Le deuxième frappe sa mère, qui se précipitait vers le bureau d'étude où elle range habituellement ses clés de voiture. C'est la fois qu'elle la voit, affolée, perdue, comme une goutte d'amour se noie dans un océan de terreur. Elle ne voit pas le troisième, encore ébranlée par l'impact précédent. Il tombe derrière elle. Elle est arrachée au sol, comme on cueille un pissenlit, dont on offre ensuite les pétales au vent.

Elle est ensevelie par des tuiles, des briques, et d'autres débris dont elle ne connaît pas la provenance. C'est comme s'il pleuvait des pierres. Cette idée lui plait. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse ensevelir.

Lorsque tout se calme, elle rouvre enfin les yeux. Parfois il vaut mieux dormir, rêver, mourir, plutôt que d'affronter les images que peut offrir le monde. Sa Christie, sa petite soeur, son minimoi comme elle aime l'appeler, penchée sur elle, le visage plein de larmes. Son souffle est irrégulier, mais elle le sent encore sur son bras. De son petit corps, elle l'a protégée, même si ce n'était certainement pas volontaire. Un soldat passe, sûrement à la recherche de survivant à achever. Elle retient son souffle, il lui faut préserver le peu de vie qu'il lui reste.

Le soleil monte dans le ciel, puis redescend, et chaque heure est rythmée par les rondes de l'Ennemi. Contre elle Christie est de plus en plus froide. Elle ne s'éteint que lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent, comme si elle avait attendu que le dernier jour d'automne s'éteigne pour partir avec lui, et échapper au froid de l'hiver.

Enfin, ils s'en vont, et ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que l'armée arrive. Des hommes passent près d'elle, des chiens, mais personne ne la trouve, son odeur est sûrement masquée par celle de sa soeur, morte, et ils ont pour consigne de ne pas déterrer les morts. Elle tente d'appeler, mais aucun son ne franchi ses lèvres, le froid, la peur, la faim, l'ont rendue muette. Ils passent, repassent, s'en vont. Sans elle.

Puis, dans le calme où seuls les pas qui s'éloignent résonnent sur les pierres brisées, un glapissement se fait entendre. Aussitôt, un soldat accoure.

Sous les débris, deux petits corps et un chien mécanique.

Il appelle :

"Et les gars, venez voir ce que cette saloperie de l'US Robots a trouvé !"

Et il ponctue ses paroles d'un bon coup de pied qu'il assène au petit robot.

Un autre arrive, et retourne le corps de Christie.

"Celle là est morte"

Les mots résonnent, vides de tout sens.

Un des hommes la prend dans ses bras.

"Comment tu t'appelle petite ?"

"Susie..."

"Et bien Susie, tu as eu une sacrée chance tu sais !"

Faire un effort... "Susan Calvin"

Les murmures s'arrêtent. Calvin, il était dans leur groupe avant l'attaque.

"Un type bien oui, c'était un bon camarade que c't'homme là !"

Des larmes de nouveau. Elle tend les bras vers son compagnon mécanique.

"Popooo !"

"Qu'est ce que tu dis gamine ?"

"Zipoooo ! Donnez moi Zipo !"

"Je crois qu'elle veut son robot Henri'"

"Vas y donne lui, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant."

Accrochée au robot, elle regarde les ruines de sa vie passée. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et cette nuit là, cette petite fille de sept ans le comprend. Elle essuie une dernière larme, et ferme son coeur au monde. Il lui a pris tout ce qu'elle avait, elle se décide à ne plus rien lui offrir. Les hommes ne valent pas la peine qu'elle les aime, puisqu'ils mettent tant de coeur à détruire le bonheur des autres.

Alors, toujours en tenant dans les bras celui qui l'a sauvée, la seule personne qui ait daigné s'intéresser à elle, elle regarde une dernière fois ce monde qu'elle quitte.

Et la neige qui continue de tomber.

**Aurora**

**20 décembre 2004**


End file.
